everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Martin Pendragon
Prince Martin, better known as Martin Pendragon, (he/him) is a 2019-intoduced character. He is the only child of King Arthur '''from the English fairy tale, ''King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table ''written by Roger L. Green. It's his last year at '''Ever After High. He is roommate with Alistair Wonderland son of Alice. In the destiny conflicts, Martin aligns with Rebels '''as he wanting to be a knight of the round table instead of king. After her father passed away the kingdom is up to him, but he doesn't wanna be the ruler he wanna' to be a fighter History Before Attending Ever After High '''Childhood & Preadolescence On September 19th a prince born in Tintagel Castle in Cornwall. He is the only son of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere Attending Ever After High Freedom Year He is first year at Ever After High. Martin roomed with Alistair Legacy Year He is join the fencing team of Ever After High and become friends with Daring Yearbook Year He is falling love with Apple Curse Martin now known as Martin Price. He works at a gun shop Characteristic Personality *Martin always look for adventure, he loves danger but his family and friends get scared for he might die for one of the adventures he has. *He always seems a pretty good guy and he is a really gentle for Apple but sometime he gets her nerves. *He wants safety for his friends and family Physical Appearance He has light brown hair, he is around 5 feet tall. He has hazel eyes. He usually wears a jacket white color and wears a grey top and a jean. When he wants to practice sword he usualy wear her grey armor Hobbies & Interests 'Adventure' Ever since Martin as a child he loves to go adventures with his father, now his father passed away he's dgoing alone 'Magic' Martin is interest in magic since he start to dating with Apple 'Science' Since he's teenager he love science he wins a scince contest once Powers & Abilities Martin doesn't has any power but when he touches his father's sword something happen to him no once can explain Fairy Tale - King Arthur and The Knight of the Round Table How the Story Goes Main article: King Arthur '' How Does Martin Come Into It? After his father passed away kingdom is up to him but he doesn't want it. His mother tryna' convince his but it doesn't work then they got into big fight after that Martin leaves the house Education Class-ics Schedule 'Legacy Year' '''Period 1': Advanced Elfonomics Period 2: Dragon Slaying Period 3: Magicology Period 4: Science & Spells Period 5: Kingdom Management Period 6: Heroics 101 Quotes Trivia His full name is Prince Martin Pendragon '''but he doesn't wanna people call him prince * Martin name usually uses as surname but his bor in England they uses Martin surname as first name *Martin name comes from many things Latin Martinus, a derivative of Mars, genitive Martis, the Roman god of fertility and war, whose name may derive ultimately from a root mar ‘gleam’ *Pendragon his family surname Martin identifies as '''pansexual Gallery Category:Characters Category:Pansexual Category:LGBTA+ Category:Rebels Category:Work in progress Category:English Category:Males